Am I Really?
by CyllaChan
Summary: Saat pertentangan dalam batinnya berkecamuk dan menyiksanya. Akankah ia mendapatkan cintanya dengan harapan yang muluk itu? (My first fanfic. Please review . maaf kalo jelek. SasuxSaku, NaruxHina)
1. Chapter 1 : Gadis Kafe

**Gadis Kafe**

Mata hijaunya jernih memandang dalam ke secangkir cappuccino dengan latte art yang sudah pudar di atasnya. Sesekali jemari lentiknya mengelus cangkir putih yang nyaris kosong itu. Ia tak begitu memedulikan pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di depan kafe. Jendela lebar itu menampakkan pemandangan menawan kota di musim dingin.

Sikunya kini bertumpu pada meja, memangku kepalanya yang ia alihkan pandangannya ke salju yang jatuh perlahan.

"Ini hampir jam sebelas, Nona Tsunade. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita memintanya untuk pulang?", tanya seorang pemuda sembari mengelap bagian dalam cangkir kopi dengan serbetnya. Mata hitamnya masih erat mengamati gadis bermantel merah jambu senada dengan warna rambut pendeknya.

"Tak apa. Dia memang biasa begitu", jawab wanita berparas cantik dengan ukuran dada di atas normal yang bersembunyi di balik kancing kemeja hijaunya. Ia masih fokus menatap layar laptopnya ketika menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut hitam dengan poni belah tengah sepanjang dagunya itu.

"Begitukah?", tanya pemuda itu skeptis. Sementara wanita berambut pirang yang ia panggil Tsunade itu masih sibuk memeriksa laporan keuangan kafe. Ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan pemuda yang baru dua minggu bekerja di kafenya. Tetapi wanita paruh baya yang selalu terlihat muda itu paham akan perilaku gadis itu – yang telah menjadi pelanggan tetapnya setiap Jumat malam.

Wajah tirus maskulinnya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kafe. Mulai lengang pikirnya. Hanya tinggal gadis itu saja. Ia melirik bosnya yang masih lekat dengan laptop tercintanya dan mochaccino yang sesekali ia sesap.

Ia sudah selesai mengelap semua gelas dan cangkirnya. Ia menghela nafas. Dalam hati ia ingin cepat-cepat membereskan semuanya dan segera menutup toko. Hari sudah mulai larut, ia harus cepat pulang – tak mau diomeli lagi oleh kakaknya. Tapi kehadiran gadis itu yang berlama-lama menghambat pekerjaannya yang hampir usai.

Pemuda itu berdecak. Ia sepertinya tak bisa berharap pada bosnya. Kakinya perlahan melangkah ke arah gadis itu. Ia masih sibuk memandang luar jendela entah melamuni apa. Suara hentakan kaki di lantai kayu oleh pemuda itu memecah lamunannya. Ia perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya, menengok ke si empunya hentakan yang telah menghancurkan pikirannya yang termenung-menung.

"Maaf, Nona. Anda masih menunggu seseorang?", ujarnya sopan. Sebuah senyum simpul tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

Mata hijau jernihnya menatapi pemuda berompi hitam dan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya. Ia membalas senyuman pemuda itu dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat sangat alot. Seketika pandangannya jatuh di taplak meja kafe yang berwarna cokelat. Pemuda itu langsung merasa tak enak dengan yang barusan ia lakukan. Mungkin gadis itu mengira bahwa ia sedang mengusirnya, pikir pemuda itu.

"M-Maaf! Jika anda masih ingin menunggu, tak apa", ucapnya takut-takut setelah melihat wajah gadis itu tertunduk.

"Tidak. Kau benar. Aku tak seharusnya menunggu lagi", kini ia mendongak menatap pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum meski mata hijaunya mulai berkaca-kaca. Cahaya lampu jalan menegaskan sorotan mata sedih yang berusaha ia palsukan dengan bibirnya.

Tangan putih gadis itu mulai memunguti barang-barang miliknya. Kacamata, sapu tangan, telepon genggam, semuanya ia masukkan ke dalam tas jinjingnya. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk dalam saat air mata deras menetes dari pelupuknya. Ia tak ingin pelayan kafe di depannya melihatnya menangis. Itu akan terasa aneh pikirnya.

"T-Tunggu Nona", pemuda itu berusaha menghentikan tangan gadis itu berkemas. Perasaan tidak enak berkelebat di dalam hatinya. Ia jadi menyesali niatnya untuk mengusir gadis itu yang muncul dalam batinnya dua menit yang lalu.

Wajah mulus gadis itu mendongak lagi. Kali ini terlihat sungai air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya. Tak ada pria yang tak melemah saat melihat seorang gadis menangis di depannya, begitu pula pemuda itu. Ia terperanjat mendapati tamu kafe yang menangis karena ulahnya.

"M-Maafkan aku, Nona!", ia membungkuk cepat-cepat. Tetapi gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia dengan terburu dan semakin terisak beranjak dari meja kafe. Kaki jenjangnya yang di bungkus celana jeans melangkah lebar dan cepat meninggalkan kafe dan pemuda yang masih membungkuk tajam itu.

Spontan kaki pemuda itu berlari mengejar tamu kafe. Tsunade yang agak terganggu dengan suara hentakan kaki mereka berdua hanya berdecak, masih menggemingkan pandangannya di laporan keuangannya.

Pelayan kafe itu sudah was-was. Ia mengejar pelanggan yang kini terlihat sangat marah karena perilaku kurang sopannya. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. Mungkin besok ia akan dapat teguran dari Tsunade karena menghilangkan salah satu pelanggan setianya. Atau mungkin lebih buruk. Dipecat. Yang benar saja! Ia baru mendapat pekerjaannya dua minggu yang lalu. Jika besok ia dipecat, ia bisa dibantai habis-habisan oleh kakaknya.

"Nona tunggu!", pekiknya. Gadis itu akhirnya berhenti. Hawa dingin mulai menusuk seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya yang terengah membuat uap berwarna putih transparan tertampak dari tiap hembusannya.

"Maafkan saya, Nona", gadis itu diam memunggunginya. Masih diam saat pemuda itu selesai membetulkan nafasnya. Diam tak menjawab. Pemuda itu mulai merasa percuma telah mengejarnya hingga ke seberang jalan, membuatnya harus susah payah menembus mobil-mobil yang berlari kencang dan mendapat makian dari beberapa pengendara.

"Nona, saya tidak bermaksud untuk – ".

"Kau tak salah", potong gadis itu. Tubuh mereka bergeming di atas _paving block_ berselimut salju yang mereka pijak. Jalanan mulai lengang sehingga hanya beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf", tukas gadis itu.

Pemuda itu kembali membungkuk. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak karena membuat gadis itu kesal. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf Nona! Ijinkan saya menebus kesalahan saya!", gadis itu berpaling perlahan. Kini wajahnya heran menatap pemuda yang masih membungkuk itu. Air matanya sudah tak lagi menempel di pipinya. Sudah ia hapus saat berjalan cepat keluar dari kafe.

"Menebus kesalahan?", dahinya mengerut bingung.

"Benar, Nona. Saya sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada anda dan mencoreng nama baik kafe. Ijinkan saya melakukan hal apapun yang bisa membuat anda memaafkan saya!", ia masih membungkuk saat menjelaskan maksudnya. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Kedua_ boots_ hitamnya kini berdiri tepat di depan pemuda itu.

"Apapun?", tanyanya pelan. Melihat sepasang _boots_ di depannya, perlahan tubuhnya ia tegakkan dari posisi membungkuknya. Memperhatikan mata gadis itu yang sudah menancap hambar padanya.

"I-Iya", ia terbata-bata dengan pertanyaan gadis itu. 'Apapun' yang ia lontarkan itu adalah semisal diskon paket donat, atau kupon kopi gratis seperti yang sering diberikan kepada pelanggan yang kurang puas. Ia harap gadis itu tak salah persepsi.

"Kalau begitu cium aku", ucapnya tanpa mengganti wajah hambarnya yang menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa?!", mendengar kalimat itu, ia berjengit terkejut.

* * *

Mohon reviewnya kaka ^.^ FF pertamaku nih.. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2 : Janji

**Janji**

Gadis itu melangkah lagi. Kini jarak mereka tak ada sejengkal. Pemuda itu semakin terlihat panik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang antara takut dan panik. Tapi dalam pikirannya mungkin itu kesempatan langka bisa mendapat ciuman dari gadis secantik dia. Dia juga laki-laki normal. Ah! Tidak. Ia tak boleh berpikir begitu. Mencuri kesempatan yang seharusnya tak ia dapatkan.

Gadis itu sudah berjinjit. Ia memejamkan mata. Bibir tipisnya sudah mendekat. Ia tak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Matanya kini ikut terpejam erat hingga mengerut saking takutnya. Ia pasrah. Pasrah. Lagipula itu juga rejeki. Ia perlahan merasakan wajah gadis itu mendekat hangat. Sangat kontras dengan suhu di sekitar yang dingin.

"Bodoh", matanya langsung terbelalak terkejut. Gadis itu kembali menatap hambar padanya. "Kau pikir aku akan benar-benar menciummu?", ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan bersedekap menatap pemuda itu. Bingung. Itu yang dirasakan pelayan kafe yang berdiri di depan gadis itu.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menghela nafas. Mengeluarkan uap putih yang mengambang dan langsung hilang di depan wajahnya. "Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun, kan?", liriknya pada pemuda yang masih berdiri membeku.

"M-Maksudku – ".

"Aku tidak menerima alasan lain", sela gadis itu ketus. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes. Ia hanya bisa menatap gadis itu pasrah.

"Sakura. Kau?", kini tangan putihnya yang berbalut sarung tangan tebal menawarkan jabatan.

Dengan ragu pemuda itu menyalaminya, "S-Sasuke", ia masih takut pada gadis itu. Sebenarnya batinnya agak kecewa karena tak jadi mendapat ciuman dari gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Kini ia khawatir pada apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu inginkan.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun. Besok aku akan datang lagi ke kafe. Aku akan menagih janjimu", kini ia tersenyum pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sasuke semakin bingung. "Siapkan dirimu", Sakura memiringkan senyumnya, membuat Sasuke menelan ludah.

xxx

"Sasuke-kun. Mau pulang bareng tidak?", ujar gadis berambut pirang terkuncir dengan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya. Sasuke terlihat agak sibuk membereskan beberapa cangkir kopi.

"Tidak, Ino-san", jawabnya singkat. Ia tak terlalu menyukai gadis itu yang terlalu agresif mendekatinya.

Ino sudah mengganti seragam pelayan kafenya dengan baju hangat berwarna kuning. Sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Ia masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke dan berdiri di dekat kasir menungguinya selesai membereskan cangkir. "Ayolah sekali-sekali pulang bersamaku", pintanya. Ia sudah memasang mata memelas dengan berpangku tangan di atas meja dekat kasir.

"Aku sibuk. Kau pulang sendiri bisa, kan?", tukasnya. Itu membuat Ino sebal.

"Ya sudah!", jawabnya kesal pada Sasuke yang masih setia memunggunginya. Dengan perasaan sedikit bersungut, Ino akhirnya meninggalkan pemuda itu beserta cangkir-cangkir kopinya. Ino meninggalkan kafe dengan raut yang tak menyenangkan.

Sasuke agak merasa bersalah pada Ino sebenarnya. Ia selalu menolak ajakan Ino. Tapi mau bagaimana? Pemuda bermata hitam legam itu tak menyukai perangainya yang agresif. Jika ia lunak pada gadis itu, salah-salah Ino menganggapnya berlebihan.

Selain itu juga karena ia sudah dipaksa berjanji pada gadis yang baru ia temui kemarin. Sakura. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang. Mengintip sedikit ke meja dekat jendela. Masih disana. Masih menatapi salju dengan anteng di kursi biasa. Sakura benar-benar menungguinya sampai ia pulang. Kafepun sudah sepi. Ia mulai takut. Pikirannya sudah macam-macam dengan keinginan gadis itu.

Ia sudah selesai dengan cangkirnya. Ia menghela nafas menyiapkan mentalnya. Perlahan kakinya bergerak menuju ke arah gadis itu.

"S-Sakura-san", Sasuke sepertinya kembali memecah lamunan gadis itu. Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke yang memakai baju pelayan dalam cahaya remang-remang. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau sudah selesai Sasuke-kun?", pemuda itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu duduklah", ia mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di depannya. Sasuke menurut. Kini mereka duduk berdua berhadapan.

"Apapun kan?", Sakura tersenyum padanya, mengingatkan janji Sasuke kemarin. Sasuke mengangguk pelan menelan ludahnya. "Kalau begitu aku ingin kau membantuku".

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dahinya mengerut. "Membantu apa?", tanyanya.

Lengan Sakura santai bertumpu pada meja. Ia menatap mantap pada mata hitam Sasuke, "Membantuku mendapatkan kekasihku kembali".

Sasuke tersentak. "Apa maksudmu?! Itu kan urusanmu. Mengapa kau harus menyeretku ke dalam masalahmu?", bibir Sasuke merengut tajam tak mau menerima permintaannya.

"Tentu saja harus! Kau sudah janji padaku", ia tak kalah meruncingkan bibir tipisnya pada Sasuke. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Mereka hening sejenak dengan posisi mereka. Sama-sama tak mau mengalah pada keputusan masing-masing. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku bisa meminta Nona Tsunade memecatmu", gertaknya.

Sasuke berjengit. Itu merupakan ancaman yang bernilai berat baginya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan omelan kakaknya yang maha dahsyat. Lalu ia akan hidup mengemis uang jajan pada kakaknya lagi. Itu sangat menyiksanya. Terutama jika harus bertahan dua kali sehari makan mie instan di dalam kamar sewanya yang kumuh.

"Kau ini…", geramnya. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah. Apa boleh buat", jawabnya masih kurang ikhlas menerima permintaan Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

"Ini", ia merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku mantelnya. Sasuke semakin penasaran dan menjulurkan lehernya untuk segera melihat benda misterius Sakura.

"Apa ini?", tanyanya pada selembar foto yang ia sodorkan di meja kecil. Sasuke memperhatikan dua sosok di dalam foto itu.

"Pertanyaannya bukan 'apa', tapi 'siapa'", sanggahnya. Ada dua orang pemuda disana. "Yang ini namanya Naruto", ia menunjuk ke seorang pemuda di sebelah kanan yang sedang menyeringai. Rambutnya pirang dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan. Matanya biru jernih. Bule ya? Pikir Sasuke. "Dia mantanku", ucapnya pada Sasuke yang masih lekat menatap foto itu.

"Yang ini siapa?", tanyanya. Telunjuknya mengarah ke gadis berambut hitam panjang bermata putih sendu di sebelahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Itu Hinata", jawabnya lirih. Sakura perlahan menjatuhkan pandangannya ke meja. "Kekasihnya".

Sasuke kini menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba merenung. Ia menghela nafas. "Kau tahu? Kau tak seharusnya mengoleksi benda-benda seperti ini", tukasnya. Tangannya memegang dan mengacung-acungkan foto itu pada Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?", Sakura mendongak menatapnya. Ia berusaha menahan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Sasuke melempar dan membanting sedikit foto itu di atas meja.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Sakura-san. Kau sudah putus, tapi masih menyimpan foto mantanmu, bersama kekasihnya pula", Sasuke terheran memijit dahinya. Ia merasa sikap Sakura itu bodoh sekali. "Pantas saja kau dendam dengan mereka".

"Aku tidak dendam! Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan Naruto-kun kembali!", protesnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat pada udara kosong. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia menahan rasa kesalnya yang membuncah akibat kalimat yang barusan ia ucapkan. Itu membuatnya mengingat-ingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membantumu menghancurkan hubungan orang lain", tegasnya. Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Melirik udara kosong di sebelahnya. Tangannya bersedekap berusaha meneguhkan keputusan yang ia lontarkan.

"Tapi kau sudah janji!", Sakura berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang menggeberak meja. Sasuke ikut berdiri perlahan. Ia santai meninggalkan kursi itu dan Sakura yang bersungut.

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja perjanjiannya", kini ia sudah berjalan ke meja kasir memunggungi Sakura.

Bibir tipisnya ia gigit. Tumpah. Air mata gadis itu tumpah dari pelupuk mata hijaunya. "Hinata sudah menghancurkan hubunganku! Mengapa aku tidak boleh?!", suaranya yang bergetar membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia akan menangis lagi, batin Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah akan menikah dengan Naruto-kun! Ia berjanji akan melamarku disini. Dikursi ini", suaranya agak berteriak semakin bergetar memecah keheningan kafe. Sasuke berusaha mengukuhkan pendiriannya. "Aku menunggunya setiap akhir pekan. Tapi dia tidak pernah datang", Sakura terisak. Air matanya tak peduli pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri kaku memunggunginya.

Sakura semakin terisak. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosi kalutnya itu. Air matanya deras mengucur. Hatinya yang sudah pecah tak bisa terobati meskipun air matanya ia habiskan. Ia mendengar langkah Sasuke mendekatinya dari suara lantai kayu. Sasuke berdiri di depannya, membuatnya mendongak.

"Jangan cengeng. Aku akan membantumu", tangannya menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan yang terlipat rapi. Wajah Sasuke masih tidak ikhlas sebenarnya. Tapi ia melemah saat melihat gadis itu menangis. Apalagi setelah ia bercerita. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura, pikirnya.

Tangan Sakura menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia terima. Wajahnya yang tadi terbalut basah oleh air mata kini tersenyum senang pada Sasuke yang terlihat masam. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun".

* * *

Mohon Reviewnyaaa.. ^.^ Chapter 2 semoga lebih jelas konsep ceritanya.. ^.^ thx


	3. Chapter 3 : Buku Panduan

**Buku Panduan**

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan", pria berambut pirang itu tertunduk.

Mata gadis berambut merah jambu itu meneteskan air matanya. "Tapi kenapa?!," pekiknya. Pemuda itu hening. Ia tak sanggup menatap gadis bernama Sakura itu yang sudah mulai terisak.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?!," ulangnya. Air matanya semakin deras. Tapi pemuda itu masih terus menunduk dalam.

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik," ucap pemuda yang ia panggil Naruto. Itu alasan yang sangat klise dan tidak berbobot. Sakura tak percaya menatap Naruto yang masih setia menunduk.

Lima tahun. Lima tahun sudah mereka lalui bersama. Yang ia janjikan, yang ia ucapkan pada gadis itu seolah telah menguap. Tiga bulan lagi ia berkata akan melamar Sakura. Tapi tiba-tiba semua angan-angan saat Naruto berlutut dan mempersembahkan sebuah cincin di depannya telah sirna.

"Maafkan aku," pemuda itu berbalik. Ia memunggungi Sakura yang tercengang beserta air matanya yang jatuh. Kakinya ia langkahkan menapaki trotoar menjauh dari gadis itu.

Tangan Sakura terangkat hendak meraihnya. "Tunggu Naruto-kun!," panggilnya. Pelupuk mata gadis itu semakin menumpahkan air matanya. Tapi pemuda itu tak peduli. Langkahnya kukuh meninggalkan gadis itu. "Naruto-kun!," ia masih berusaha mengemis acuhan pemuda itu. "Naruto-kun!," kakinya beku tak bisa mengejar pemuda itu. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya hanya diam disana. Jari-jari putihnya masih menggapai-gapai punggung Naruto yang semakin mengecil di pandangannya. "Naruto-kun!"

Suara menggelegar petir membuka kedua mata hijaunya. Setitik air mata dari pelupuknya mengalir ke pelipisnya. Ia terbaring dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Matanya menatap lurus ke langit-langit putih apartemennya.

Ia terduduk. Kepalanya meneleng ke arah jendela yang ditutupi gorden. Deras hujan mengiringi sambaran cahaya yang sudah seperti lampu blitz. Gorden putihnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin dari jendela yang tak tertutup rapat.

Mimpi itu lagi, batinnya. Tangan putih gadis itu menyeka air mata yang sedikit di wajahnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Sudah empat bulan sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang selalu ia harapkan tak pernah terjadi. Itu selalu terbayang-bayang di pikirannya.

Batinnya sesak saat ia tahu, ia masih mengharapkan pemuda itu.

xxx

Pemuda itu melenguhkan nafasnya. Ia memandang arloji usang di tangan kirinya. Cangkir teh kedua di depannya baru saja di sajikan oleh pelayan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa gadis berambut merah jambu itu sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia jadi menyesali perbuatannya beberapa hari lalu. Seharusnya ia tak menjanjikan gadis itu apa-apa. Sekarang ia ditagih-tagih. Setiap Rabu sore harus diadakan rapat, setidaknya begitulah pesan singkat Sakura. Ia memilihkan jadwal yang tak berbenturan dengan jam kerja di kafenya. Maklum, pemuda itu ada di shift pagi di hari biasa. Sedangkan akhir pekan dia di shift malam.

Seorang yang ia kenal memasuki kafe tergesa. Rambutnya agak berantakan dengan nafasnya yang terengah. Gadis bermantel biru itu menyeringai ke arah pemuda berambut hitam. Senyumannya membuat mata hijaunya semakin menyipit. Gadis itu dengan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pemuda itu. Boots hitamnya sukses menghentak lantai kafe.

"Kau sudah lama Sasuke-kun?," tanyanya seraya duduk di kursi depan pemuda itu. Wajah pucat pemuda itu masam.

"Tiga puluh menit, Sakura-san," singkatnya. Ia bersedekap menatap gadis itu malas. Sakura tertawa kering menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku tadi dari toko buku," jelasnya pada pemuda itu. Ia membungkuk-bungkuk sedikit minta maaf. Sasuke menghela nafas berusaha memaklumi keterlambatan gadis itu.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang apa?," ketusnya. Sasuke masih merasa kesal karena keterlambatan Sakura. Belum lagi karena gadis itu memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat bertemu mereka. Ini kafe mahal. Ia jadi tak bisa memesan apapun selain teh hangat.

Sakura memiringkan senyumnya menatap pemuda bermantel hitam belel itu. Sasuke sudah menerka-nerka yang akan gadis itu katakan. "Kita harus menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun," dugaannya benar. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Sakura merogoh sakunya. Sasuke berusaha melongok benda misterius yang ada di dalam kantung mantel gadis itu.

"Apa lagi ini?," tanyanya bingung. Tangan putih gadis itu sudah menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil yang tak terlalu tebal. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Sasuke semakin penasaran dan memperhatikan sampul buku kecil itu baik-baik.

Mata kirinya mengedut. Ia merasa konyol membaca judul buku itu. _'Cara Jitu Merebut Mantanmu dari Selingkuhannya'_.

"Aku baru membelinya tadi," Sakura masih tersenyum riang. Seolah buku itu malaikat penolongnya saja.

Sasuke memegang buku itu dan mengacung-acungkannya. "Memangnya kau benar-benar percaya dengan benda ini? Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?," ia sedikit menyentak buku itu saat meletakkannya di meja. Lalu bersandar lagi dan bersedekap. Sakura agak kesal melihatnya.

"Memangnya kau punya ide lebih bagus?! Sekarang katakan padaku. Pacarmu sudah pernah direbut oleh selingkuhannya? Jika sudah, kau pasti bisa memberiku solusi yang lebih baik, bukan? Tuan sok pintar?!," sindirnya. Kalimatnya cepat dan tak putus seperti rentetan peluru. Ia mengucapkannya dalam satu nafas. Mungkin kesal karena Sasuke yang tak menghargai usaha kecilnya.

Pertanyaan Sakura membungkam mulutnya. Sasuke hanya hening menyudutkan bola matanya ke pelupuknya. Ia diam melirik udara kosong di sebelahnya. Jujur ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Punya pacar saja belum pernah, apalagi diselingkuhi. Meski wajah pucat tampannya itu berhasil menyihir banyak gadis, tapi tak pernah ada satupun yang menempel di hatinya.

Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah ia suka hanya Kurenai-sensei. Guru semasa taman kanak-kanaknya dulu. Tapi itukan sewaktu dia masih kecil. Ia belum mengerti cinta-cintaan. Lagipula ia tak menghitung Kurenai-sensei sebagai cinta pertamanya.

Melihat Sasuke yang membisu, itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis bermata hijau itu berusaha santai mendaratkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ia menghela nafas.

"Huh! Sekarang kau diam," dengusnya. Wajah Sasuke getir. Ia merasa kalah pada gadis itu. Sakura tak lagi bersungut sepertinya.

Sasuke menyesap teh hangatnya. Udara dingin dari luar jendela membuat secangkir teh termurah di kafe ini menjadi nikmat. Cahaya lampu menerangi jalanan yang sedikit tertutup salju tadi pagi. Sejak pagi ia memikirkan kata-kata apa yang bisa membuat perjanjiannya ini dibatalkan. Tetapi tak terpikirkan satupun.

Sakura terlihat gadis yang cukup agresif. Bukan dalam hal mendekatinya, tetapi dalam hal memaksa dan membuatnya tersiksa dengan keegoisannya. Berapa kalipun ia berpikir, ini sama sekali bukan urusannya. Dan apa pula yang bisa ia lakukan untuk gadis itu? Tak ada sepertinya. Pengalaman cintapun dangkal, bahkan tidak ada. Ia masih bingung dengan gebuan gadis itu yang ingin sekali merebut pria bule bernama Naruto.

"Sakura-san, mengapa kau memaksaku untuk membantumu?," ucapnya sembari meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

Kini Sakura membalas tatapan mata hitam Sasuke yang dalam. Pemuda itu terlihat menginterogasinya. "Itu karena kau sudah berjanji untuk –"

"Selain alasan itu," sela Sasuke. Pandangannya masih tertancap di mata hijau Sakura. Wajah Sakura tak menggurat sedikitpun ketersinggungan atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum santai menghadapi Sasuke yang sudah penasaran. "Itu karena aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu," ujarnya.

"Kau ini sudah dewasa. Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, bukan?," sanggah Sasuke. Ia sangat ingin menyudahi semua ini. Ia tak mau lagi harus mengikuti permintaan Sakura.

Sakura tertunduk mendengar jawaban itu. Ia diam dengan wajah sendu. Jari-jari putihnya saling mengait santai bertumpu di meja. "Aku bukan orang yang kuat, Sasuke-kun. Aku tak pernah bisa berdiri sendiri," ia memberi interval pada ucapannya. "Aku semakin jatuh saat Naruto-kun meninggalkanku," ia mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku sudah lelah menangis karenanya"

Naruto. Nama itu selalu memercik kenangan pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu bersamanya dulu. Semburat tatapan mata birunya selalu berhasil menyemangati batinnya. Seringainya tak pernah menggambarkan beban hidup apapun. Begitu ringan, membuat pandangan gadis itu akan dunia yang kejam ini luluh.

Kekalutan hebat menyapa hatinya saat Naruto memilih untuk berpisah. Ia tak pernah bisa mengikhlaskan pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Hatinya remuk. Remuk saat sebulan kemudian ia melihat Naruto di kejauhan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri mencium kening seorang gadis. Hinata. Gadis itu Hinata, yang sekarang menggantikannya mengisi hari-hari Naruto.

Hatinya tercecer. Ia tak bisa membendung air matanya, maupun amarahnya. Mengetahui Naruto meninggalkannya untuk gadis itu, membuatnya sesak dan jengkel. Semakin menggerogoti saat ia mencari-cari seluk beluk gadis itu. Hatinya yang tadi berusaha mengikhlaskan Naruto sudah robek. Tercabik kasar oleh kehadiran gadis itu. Sakura tak henti-hentinya menerka gadis itu sebagai penyebab kandasnya hubungan mereka.

Ia terbayang terus dengan alasan Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang Hinata punya dan ia tidak punya? Apa yang gadis itu bisa lakukan sedang ia tak bisa? Ia tak tahu mengapa melakukan semua ini. Tapi yang jelas, ia menginginkan sejelas-jelasnya alasan Naruto. Ia tahu ia bukan gadis yang sempurna. Kini ia gadis egois yang sudah dipatahkan hatinya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam benaknya sekarang. Rasa dendam atau ingin mengetahui alasan yang sesungguhnya. Ia tak bisa membedakan.

Sasuke melenguh menyerah. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat gadis itu menangis lagi. Itu akan membuatnya malu di depan pengunjung lain. "Iya, iya. Aku akan bantu," ucapnya malas. Sakura mendongak. Sepertinya sekali lagi Sakura berhasil membungkam Sasuke.

Wajahnya riang seperti sedia kala. "Terimakasih Sasuke-kun! Kau harus membantuku!," ia mengepalkan tangannya seolah Naruto sudah ada di genggamannya. "Sampai dapat!," Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut pada Sakura yang semakin girang. Ia kembali berapi-api.

Jari lentiknya memegang buku kecil bersampul merah muda itu. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. "Dengan buku ini, aku akan mendapatkan Naruto-kun kembali!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Perubahan!

**Perubahan!**

"Apa kau juga harus membawaku kesini?" keluh Sasuke. Wajah pemuda itu semakin terlihat muram dengan rambut hitamnya yang seperti pantat ayam. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku mantel hitam belelnya. Langkahnya masih mengikuti gadis berambut merah muda di depannya. Ia menghela nafas.

Sakura sibuk menerawang jalan. Sesekali tangan putihnya membalik-balikkan halaman buku mungil bersampul merah muda yang baru ia beli. Konsentrasinya jadi terbagi saat ia mencoba membacanya. Ia tergerak karena semua yang buku itu katakan. "Itu dia Sasuke-kun!" pekik gadis itu.

Telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah etalase. Ia spontan menarik lengan Sasuke dan berlari menuju etalase sebuah toko di dalam _mall_. Sasuke tak sempat menolak. Badannya sudah tak bergeming karena tarikan gadis itu. Ia masih terlihat ogah-ogahan dengan Sakura yang seenaknya sendiri.

Mata Sakura langsung menjelajah antusias di jejeran produk-produk bermerek itu. Sasuke hanya berdecak dan memutar bola matanya. "Selamat malam, ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?" seorang _sales promotion girl_ yang sedang berjaga menyambutnya.

"Ah, ini peralatan _make up_ ya?" tanyanya. Pandangan Sakura masih fokus pada etalase dengan badannya yang membungkuk, mengamati. Penjaga toko itu tersenyum dengan Sakura yang terlihat berbinar. Ia merasa akan segera mendapat pembeli.

"Benar, Nona. Mau yang mana?" ia berusaha sopan meski tanpa berbasa-basi. Pertanyaannya membuat tubuh Sakura menegak. Kini jarinya mengelus-elus dagunya. Dahinya mengernyit berpikir.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa alat _make up_, tapi…," kepalanya sedikit tertunduk memandangi dagangan yang tersusun rapi. "…aku tak bisa memakainya."

Seseorang terkekeh di belakang gadis itu. Sakura reflek menoleh. Pemuda berambut hitam yang daritadi mengikutinya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Matanya yang hitam legam semakin menyipit. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. Ya, Sasuke tertawa.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tertawa?" tanya Sakura ketus. Tawa Sasuke lenyap entah kemana. Ia sedikit tersentak. Ia agak takut melihat mata Sakura yang sudah memicing begitu padanya. Ia menelan ludah. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk, takut kalau-kalau gadis itu jengkel padanya.

"Maaf. Hanya saja… aku baru lihat gadis seumurmu yang tak bisa pakai _make up_," ujarnya dengan nada datar. Ia mengatupkan rapat-rapat bibir tipisnya berusaha menahan tawanya. Mata Sasuke terlihat gugup saat wajah Sakura semakin terlihat jengkel. "Oh, lihat! Kedai makanan!" jurus pengalih perhatianpun ia keluarkan.

Secepat kilat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai makanan yang ia tunjuk. Bukan untuk makan, tapi untuk melarikan diri dari Sakura yang mulai berang.

xxx

Beberapa juru masak membalik-balikkan _takoyaki_ dari cetakan bulat-bulatnya. Yang lain ada yang mengocok adonan dan mempersiapkan isian gurita potong. Mata Sasuke asyik mengamati mereka memasak. Sejujurnya ia cukup lapar apalagi dengan aromanya, tapi ia sedang menghemat. Kemungkinannya kecil untuk membeli makanan di dalam _mall_. Ia berpikir untuk membeli makanan di pinggir jalan yang lebih murah sepulang nanti.

"Hei," seorang gadis menegurnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh singkat. Kakinya melangkah bergeser ke samping.

"Silahkan," jawabnya sekilas menatap gadis di belakangnya tadi. Ia kembali menonton acara memasak koki-koki itu. Ia merasa tak enak sudah menghalangi pandangan pelanggan pada kedai _takoyaki_ ini. Ia berdiri terlalu lama disana, menonton. Menghalangi pelanggan yang akan membeli itu kurang sopan, apalagi ia tak membeli.

Gadis itu menepuk bahunya. "Sasuke-kun, kau sedang apa sih?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu kembali menoleh. Kini ia balas menatap gadis itu. Sasuke menatapnya lama. Alisnya saling mengait bingung. Seperti pernah lihat. Tapi dimana? Ia tak ingat.

"Siapa ya?" ia masih memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat. Tangan gadis itu spontan menepuk dahinya yang agak lebar.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Aku Sakura!" ucapnya agak kesal. Sasuke tersentak. Tubuh jangkungnya berjengit. Mata sipitnya terbelalak. Ia memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya saat terkejut.

Telunjuk pemuda itu terangkat bergetar pada gadis di depannya. "K-Kau… Tidak mungkin!" sanggahnya. Gadis yang mengaku Sakura itu mendengus melihat Sasuke terkejut seperti melihat setan. Sasuke masih telihat terkejut menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis itu adalah Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Kini gadis itu terlihat lebih tenang tak lagi membentak. Namun sekarang ia merasa sangat gugup. Sasuke berusaha tenang dan fokus pada pertanyaan gadis itu.

Ia berdiri diam cukup lama menatap gadis itu. "Bagaimana apanya?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

Kaki kanan Sakura menghentak kesal. "Kau ini tidak peka sekali!" Sakura meruncingkan bibirnya. Kini tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia mendengus. "Aku sudah beli alat _make up_. Tadi penjaga tokonya mencoba meriasku. Dia juga mengajarkanku sedikit," tukasnya agak dingin.

Sakura menyudutkan bola matanya di pelupuk. Ia tak sanggup jika harus menatap mata Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini memperhatikan wajahnya seksama berkat ucapannya tadi. Sakura merasa sangat gugup karena Sasuke sangat mendalam memandanginya. "J-Jadi bagaimana?"

"K-Kau… sama saja," gumamnya agak gugup. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Hampir saja ia mengatakan hal bodoh. Ia merasa gengsi untuk terang-terangan memuji gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia pun tak tahu. Yang jelas _'sama saja'_ sudah mewakili pendapatnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Sakura itu sama saja. Walaupun dirias atau tidak, ia sama saja. Sama-sama cantik. Ia jadi agak takut Sakura akan menyadari kebodohannya. Karena jelas-jelas ia tadi tak mengenali Sakura sama sekali.

Sakura melenguh pasrah mendengar jawaban itu. Gadis itu tak merasa puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Ia tak bisa menyangsi pendapat seorang pria padanya. Ia mulai mengoreksi apa yang salah padanya. Yah, tak ada salahnya menimang-nimang pendapat Sasuke. Lagipula ia seorang pria. Sakura membutuhkan pendapat pria tentangnya. Ia sangat berharap langkah pertama di buku itu bisa ia lewati dengan baik karena adanya pendapat Sasuke.

"Kau lapar Sasuke-kun?" kini Sakura melongok koki-koki yang sedang memasak _takoyaki._

"Sedikit. Aku akan beli nanti. Kau sudah selesai?" mata Sasuke menunjuk ke arah kantung plastik putih yang ada di genggaman gadis itu. Ia bisa menebak kalau itu alat _make up_ yang ia beli tadi.

Sakura melihat-lihat isi kantungnya dengan seksama. "Sepertinya sudah," gadis itu kembali mendongak menatap Sasuke. "Ayo kita beli makanan!" ajaknya. Ia merasa sedikit tak enak membuat Sasuke menungguinya.

xxx

Sakura masih menggerutu. Sementara Sasuke terlihat kesal. Setelah beberapa blok, mereka turun dari bus kota. Mereka tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat di dalam bus. Kini mereka berada di jalanan yang sedikit lengang. Sasuke kembali mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dasar manja" gumamnya.

Sakura menoleh kesal. "Hei! Aku bisa dengar ya!" lalu kembali menatapi trotoar. "Kau saja yang tidak higienis," ketusnya tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke masih bersembunyi di dalam saku mantelnya. "Enak saja! Aku ini sedang berhemat. Lagipula beli makanan di pinggir jalan tidak akan membuatmu mati tahu!" kilah pemuda itu agak jengkel.

"Makanan di pinggir jalan itu tidak bersih! Ibuku bilang makanan itu banyak kumannya. Kalau aku sakit, kau mau tanggung jawab?!" Sasuke berdecak.

"Makanya aku bilang kau itu manja," tuduh pemuda bermata hitam itu. Sakura mendengus. "Lagipula kenapa aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang, _sih_? Kau kan bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ini kan sudah malam. Naruto-kun tak pernah sekalipun membiarkanku sendirian di jalan." ucapnya datar.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mantanmu itu ya," protes Sasuke.

Sakura membalikkan badannya menatap pemuda jangkung itu. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Pemuda terhenti langkahnya karena Sakura yang sudah terlihat kesal. "Kau tega membiarkan aku pulang sendiri? Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku bagaimana?!"

"Ya biarkan saja. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?" jawabnya cuek dan dingin.

'_Buugh!' _

Tangan putih Sakura sukses mendaratkan bogemnya di pelipis kiri Sasuke. Spontan tangan pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dihujam pukulan mantap Sakura.

"Akhhh! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" pekiknya sambil sedikit mengerang dan memegangi pelipisnya.

"Kau itu tidak punya perasaan! Laki-laki macam apa kau ini?!" sungut Sakura pada pemuda itu yang masih terlihat kesakitan.

"Kau sendiri tidak mengaca?! Perempuan macam apa kau ini? Kasar sekali," gerutu Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus pelipisnya berusaha mengurangi sakit.

Sakura kembali berbalik. Kali ini tangannya bersedekap jengkel. "Sudahlah! Ayo cepat! Apartemenku tinggal seblok lagi," tukasnya.

xxx

Pandangan mata hitamnya beredar di ruangan itu. Mewah. Berbeda dengan apartemennya yang kumuh dengan cat tembok yang mengelupas disana-sini. Mungkin karena yang menempati ruangan ini adalah wanita. Ruangan itu begitu rapi, tidak seperti di kamarnya dengan baju kotor yang berserakan.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu meletakkan dua piring lauk yang baru saja selesai ia masak. Wajahnya kini riang tak seperti tadi. "Aku biasa hidup sendiri, jadi aku harus pandai memasak," ujarnya sambil melepas celemek birunya dan menggantungnya di gantungan dekat jendela.

"Kau memasak untukku?" Sasuke masih bingung. Sakura bergabung dengan Sasuke di meja makan kecilnya. Gadis itu terkekeh menatap wajah pucat pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak mau pulang saja sana," candanya. "Ayo makan! _Itadakimasu!_" Sakura sudah memegangi sumpitnya. Tangannya luwes mengambil lauk dari piring putih itu.

Tidak mau? Yang benar saja. Jarang-jarang ia bisa makan gratis seperti ini. Dan juga, masakan Sakura itu sangat enak. Mungkin karena bahan-bahannya yang mahal dan keahlian memasak Sakura. Ia sudah sangat lapar hingga tak mengindahkan apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sakura senyum-senyum saat pemuda itu mulai makan dengan lahap dan tergesa.

Sasuke menghabiskan tegukan terakhir tehnya. Masakan Sakura sudah ludes. Mereka berdua sudah kenyang, apalagi Sasuke.

"Kau tinggal sendiri Sasuke-kun?" Sakura membuka topik setelah makan malam itu. Tangannya kembali membalik-balik halaman buku merah muda itu.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal dengan kakakku," jawabnya seraya menuangkan teh lagi ke dalam gelasnya. "Kau? Mengapa tak tinggal dengan orang tuamu saja?" tangan Sakura terhenti dari sisiran halaman bukunya.

Mata hijau gadis itu kini menatap hambar ada pemuda di depannya. Sasuke ikut menghentikan tuangannya melihat Sakura diam. "Orang tuaku sudah bercerai. Ayahku pergi dengan wanita lain saat aku masih kecil," ucapnya datar. Sasuke diam.

Ia merasa tak enak, sangat tak enak. Suasana terasa canggung. Sasuke kini menunduk perlahan. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu kalau…," kalimat pemuda itu terpotong oleh tawa Sakura yang tiba-tiba pecah.

"Haha! Wajahmu lucu sekali! Tak perlu dipikirkan, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah biasa dengan itu," ia masih tersenyum bekas tawanya tadi. Sepertinya ia hanya bermain-main dengan ekspresi Sasuke. Ia memang tak terlihat terbebani dengan hal itu.

Mata hijaunya kembali menatap tulisan di tiap helai buku kecilnya. Meskipun ia bilang tak perlu memikirkan hal itu, namun benak pemuda berrambut hitam itu merasa iba. Rencana Sasuke yang mau meminum teh hangatnya ia urungkan. Ia menatap diam pada Sakura yang kembali antusias membaca tiap kalimat di buku.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya aku melewatkan yang ini," gadis berambut merah muda itu menyodorkan buku itu padanya. Renungan Sasuke pecah. Ia pun melihat sebuah paragraf yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

Halaman lima belas. Masih di bab satu sepertinya. Bab pertama dari buku itu bertajuk _'Perubahan!'_. Gadis itu daritadi hanya bergelut dengan bab itu mencoba mendalaminya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Buku ini bilang harus totalitas," ia mengernyitkan dahinya agak bingung dengan maksud buku itu.

"Itu artinya kau memang harus totalitas," jawab Sasuke santai. Punggungnya kembali bersandar di kursi.

"Jadi aku harus benar-benar berubah? Ber-_make up_ saja sudah susah. Apa aku perlu mengubah gaya pakaianku juga?" ia bertanya pada Sasuke sambil sedikit mengeluh.

Sasuke meminum sedikit tehnya. "Katamu kau ingin mengikuti semua yang ada di buku itu kan?" Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Ya sudah, ikutilah," Sakura hanya melenguh. Jika jawabannya itu, ia juga sudah tahu. Ia kurang puas dengan jawaban pemuda itu. Sasuke tiba-tiba memicingkan matanya pada gadis itu. "Hei, kau ingin dengar pendapatku?"

Sakura agak bingung dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke. "T-Tentu saja," jawabnya tergagap.

"Rubah dulu sikapmu. Mulailah menjadi wanita yang sedikit lebih lembut," ucapan Sasuke telak mengena pada gadis itu.

* * *

Ahh.. gomen karena lama ga update chapter baru.. -.- maklum, sibuk nge proofread proyek lain soalnya.. ^.^

mohon Review nya kk. ^.^


End file.
